We Were Us
by ThatOneWiccan
Summary: A Fanfic on the death of hordak and catra joining the rebellion.


'Force Captain Catra.' She tensed at her name and looked up at the dominant figure that was Hordak. She stood up and at attention, saluting him. After her mishap with Shadow Weavers escape she was not permitted to speak unless he commanded her to. His red eyes glowered down on her. His chest and arms tensed and his legs shoulder width apart. On his shoulder, that weird demon baby, Imp, swished it's tail and looked at her.

He spun and gestured for her to follow she knew better then to disagree. She fell into step, taking each of his long strides with two of her own. Why was he asking for her? She had no clue and she couldn't speak up unless she wanted to go back into the oxygen deprivation chamber. She shivered at the thought and looked down at the ground, palms itching to be away from Hordak.

The only time she ever felt like herself anymore was when she was out on the battle fields facing the rebellion and _seeing Adora?_ A small voice in the darkness of her mind queried. _Fighting She-ra._ She corrected with a silent hiss. She peaked up at Hordak, the leader still looked forward, her eyes darted around skeptically as she realised she had never been in this area of the fright zone.

But he still kept going forward so she had no choice but to follow. He opened a door into an empty chamber and spun to face her. She stopped moving and inhaled nervously as he scanned her over. 'Force Captain. Your incompetence almost killed you, however I find you useful now. Speak!' He spat.

'Lord Hordak, where are you taking me. What's going on?'

'That is not of your concern. Silence!' He cut her off as she was about to say something else. 'Entrapta has been helping me build something. However. There are _other things_ she can't help me with.'

The way he said it caused shivers to sprint up and down her spine. She reigned the sensation in and scowled at herself. Mad at how weak she had become, a few months ago she would've been sassing and back talking the powerful leader. But now, she felt her throat close and her lungs burn with phantom at the memory of Hordaks chamber.

She had never felt fear in dealing with Shadow Weaver. Only anger, spite and hatred. Even as a kid. She knew that Shadow Weaver would never go as far as to kill her. _Because of Adora? _Her mind peeped. She growled at it in the base of her throat but didn't let noise escape. But Hordak, he almost did kill her, dispose of her like she was nothing more than trash. And that terrified her, to think one day she'd push her limits and she'd end up in one of the mass graves where the horde buried their dead. Just then, the man- and she used the term loosely- broke down in coughs.

She started for him but pulled back when Imp hissed. Hordak continued to cough until his coughs faded into wheezes and then into silence. He straightened and Catra noticed how sickly he looked. There were viens coming to the surface underneath the thin skin below his eyes, his eyes once fiery with anger and hatred were now dim and dull. The blue hair on his head was graying and receding and despite his strong stance, Catra could guess that if she were to remove his armour he would be skin and bones.

She almost spoke. Almost asked him if he was okay but she stopped herself. Don't speak. She warned. It's not worth dying for. 'Force Captain, I'm dying.' He rasped, but it was too causal as if he had been expecting it. 'I don't know how. I suspect the rebellion.'

She clenched her fists, but then he gave her a look that she couldn't quite understand. She unclenched her hands. 'Catra. I have no one to carry on my mission.' He had said her name. By itself. No Force Captain or Force Captain Catra. Just Catra. Fear creeped through her.

'I need a son,' he said but didn't elaborate, 'you will help me with that.' She froze and felt her claws out of the tips of her fingers, the fur along her tail began to raise and her ears flattened subtly. 'But first,' He turned and gestured for her to follow again. She stayed planted to the spot and looked back in the direction they had come. _Run_. Her mind squeaked. _No. I'll figure this out._ She reminded it and followed Hordak.

He opened another set of doors, and the two of them entered. She froze again and looked up at a giant metal circular frame. Towards the top, Entrapta and her robot were doing something. She was precariously balanced and fell backwards, only to be catched by her robot. The heavy doors closed and Entrapta lifted her wielders mask.

'Hi! Hordak! It's almost done!' Hordak stayed silent and she felt a presence beside her. She turned her head and the scorpion princess smiled at her brightly. Catra couldn't find it in herself to smile back, it was rare that she ever did. She turned back as Entrapta made her way down and stood beside Hordak. Her eyes were wide and glittery. 'It's ready.' She told them, visibly shaking with enthusiasm and anticipation. She passed Hordak two small cables which Catra found quite comical.

He didn't say a word as he connected the two ends and looked straight back at the circular frame. Nothing happened, Hordak cursed, threw the cables down and stepped towards it.

Then something happened. Brilliant white light filled the room and almost blinded the four of them, 'Yes! The portal is working!' Hordak yelled in victory and stepped in to the heart of the white light. Looking at the portal. 'Yes!' Hordak cheered again. Chanting could be heard on the other side of the portal. That's when a noise as loud as a freight train screamed from the portal and Catra felt the sensation of the air in her lungs being sucked out of her. She began to cough as she realised she couldn't inhale any more air. Scorpia and Entrapta both started to cough as well. The three of them double over and begin to claw at the ground.

But throw the noise, Catra hears another one. A heavy object falls to the ground, she looks up and sees Hordak slumped over and lying face first in front of the portal. 'Hordak!' She screamed in a weak voice. 'Entrapta! Shut it off.'

Entrapta coughed, blood splattered from her mouth, Catra realised she was also bleeding as was Scorpia. 'Can't. No. Kill. Switch.' Entrapta managed to get out between coughs. Catra looked around and coughed again. Pulling herself to her two friends. Catra touched Entraptas hand and felt Scorpia wrap her arms around her torso. She could feel her vision failing she heard someone call her name and she looked towards the door as Scorpia's grip fell limp and Entrapta closed her eyes. Catra looked towards the door as she heard more people enter the room. She felt an abscence around her and knew only one other person was in the room with her.

She looked at them. They had wings, they called her name. Adora? She couldn't respond.


End file.
